Laputa: An Ancient Legend
by Austorian Prism
Summary: Didn't see a section for Laputa, when I first posted, so this ficlet was previously under Spirited Away. Short musing about what if the Castle hadn't been completely abandoned...
1. Raveail

**Pri§m ~;¤**   
_{silverprism3@yahoo.com}_

  
This fic has just a slight bit of angst coloring it...   
And it is highly suggested that you see the movie to fully understand it.   
I wrote it while watching the movie for the 3rd or 4th time, and I had one of my random thoughts...   
What if there'd been people there when Sheeta and Pazu landed? 

::laugh:: Yes, I used a bit of my character, §abriel from Shugotenshi,   
for those of you that remember reading that old story ^^ 

I credit this to Kaylee as she proofed it and pointed out parts that should be omitted.   
And then a shout to the Sakusha ML, you guys are terrific!! ^^   
Without further ado, 

**~ - ~¤~ - ~   
~ - ~¤~ - ~ An Ancient Legend ~ - ~¤~ - ~   
~ - ~¤~ - ~**

Unknown to any, I live here. Yes, in this old city filled with lush greenery and many kinds of animals, I am the sole human inhabitant. When the others left to live on the ground, my mother snuck back and hid in the city that is now underwater. She died and now I am alone here. This is my home and I would never even think of leaving it. What is this place? The floating city of legend.   
Laputa. 

There have been very few times that my sanctuary has ever been seen by other humans in all these years. The reason is simple; I surrounded Laputa with a dense thundercloud, filled with wild lightening, torrents of rain, and strong winds that whip in two different directions at the same time. I enjoy the peaceful solitude, drinking from the fountain and eating the fruit from the gardens. My playmates are the many birds and squirrel foxes. My constant companion is Shion, the lone robot I've left running. I never even knew I lacked anything until one day when my world was almost destroyed. A day almost 700 years after Laputa's abandonment. 

The first humans that landed were two young children. When landed, I was cautious about them until I got a closer look at the girl. With her long dark hair tied in braids and dark eyes, she had the mark of the royal family. I saw in her my mother, the sister of the crown princess. I relaxed my guard and had Shion lead them deep into the inner garden, to the tombs of the older kings. I watched them admire the garden, smiled at their awe of the tombs' monuement, and laughed softly when they noticed my small tribute that Shion carries down; I do not enter the garden except for moonless nights and solistice. Seeing their reactions, I decided that I would meet them here. I would welcome her, my cousin, and show her all of my wonderful home. Our wonderful home. 

But it wasn't meant to be. I should have known better. Two young children wouldn't have been able to reach Laputa by themselves. Adults; greedy, perverted, evil-influenced adults were close behind. I felt them even before I saw the two ships; the smallest crashed into the eastern side of the Great Hall and the larger tethered above. I ran from the inner garden, cursing the two I had just rejoiced in seeing. Then I stopped and turned my anger from them. It wouldn't have been my cousin's fault. No true Laputen would lead evil here. So I readied myself to confront them. And to my horror, found one of the fallen branch in their midst. 

It wouldn't have been difficult to recognize him, not with the slanted cold eyes and gloating smirk on his face. The very image of my late great-uncle, the one who had tried to ruin Laputa and rule the world. I shuddered at the sight and hid myself in the topmost tower, watching the actions of the petty adults through a projection. They who cared only for the treasures that had been laid out for such thieves would never become a threat to me. But him. He held a keystone. He would follow his grandfather's footsteps. He was the true threat. My beautiful home would be doomed if he were not stopped. If I did not act. 

Racing through the hidden passages I knew I would have a small amount time to reach the inner chamber, the home of the heartstone before him. My cousin and her friend forgotten, I cared little for her when my home was at stake. Later I would regret this, as I realized that she would have been a strong ally against him. I would end up arriving too late. Explosions rifled through the lower levels, nothing that would bother the true city of Laputa, but caused parts of the passages to desinigrate and slowed my going. When I reached the inner chamber, I stifled my cries as he launched an attack against his own people. Although this was anything but unexpected, I felt the pain that echoed through the air, sharper than a knife. He had taken with him, my cousin, into the heart and revealed himself to her, confirming my earlier thoughts that she had not known his true history. Noble blood he'd said. But his would be from the lowliest of the lowest servant. My heart went cold and I watched them passively. I no longer cared for any of it. My home was finished. I would finish it myself, before he could ruin this paradise further. 

He released the seal on the warriors that had been locked away for eternity. Thousands upon thousands flew into the air, shooting down the large ship, patroling Laputa's perimeters. I curled into a hard shell, blocking out the rage. He reveled in the destruction that I could hardly bear watching. Then it all turned around. I heard the young boy shouting in a passage below me and my cousin knocked herself into the bastard. She grabbed the keystone from him and ran. The young boy surprised me with his ingenuity; shooting the tree roots instead of the walls like the others had tried. I crawled from my hiding place and made my way to the throne room. I watched the actions of my cousin and the boy, actions that could not be anything but the most courageous. They were prepared to sacrifice themselves for Laputa. For my home. Something warm wrapped itself around me. They had both the same feelings as I. 

It was only one word. Just one. To trigger the destruction of Laputa. Balus. As they spoke it, I myself said it, feeling freedom wash over me. Yes. I had been afraid of speaking it alone. Knowing before that I had no choice had caused me despair, but with the two of them, I could say it proudly. Laputa's heartstone released its powerful light, blinding him, pushing my cousin and the boy into the tree roots, unconscious. The lower levels of Laputa began crumbling down to the sea as I made my way to where the roots held my cousin. I brushed her hair from her face; it was now chopped short as he had shot off her two braids. My dear, brave cousin. I smiled. I glanced at the boy at her side. He could have been a Laputen himeself, with his pride. The two of them had given up their lives for Laputa. But no that wouldn't happen, not as long as I carried the name Raveail ur Ceil Laputa. I looked around, summoning the heartstone. Most of the city was gone, but the inner garden and hidden city remained wrapped in a caress by the ancient trees' roots. So I asked the roots to wind around heartstone and made the it flash to those that had brought my cousin. 

The boy's eyes fluttered and I felt eyes smart. They would never know I was here. I wouldn't meet them. That knowledge burned inside me and I rubbed my eyes, climbing above them and hiding in the roots. He awoke, and shook my cousin awake. Neither of them never even glanced my way. They found their kite and took off. I climbed to the outer roots and watched them leave. A jolt passed through me when my eyes met my cousin's. I waved, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see me clearly. I wrapped my arms around a root and stood there as the heartstone lifted Laputa high into the sky. 

My home was safe. The gardens remained untouched. The evil forever gone. But then why, oh why were tears coursing down my cheeks as the earth moved farther and farther away? Why was there a dull pain throbbing in my heart as I realized that I would never see my cousin again? Shion called to me and I flung myself out towards him as he flew near me. Cold. His shell was cold. When I had touched my cousin, it had been with the knowledge that the warmth of another human being I would not feel again... 

**~ - ~¤~ - ~   
~ - ~¤~ - ~ _fin_ ~ - ~¤~ - ~   
~ - ~¤~ - ~**

  
::sniffle::   
Yes, I admit that I cried during this movie...   
Miyazaki movies tend to cause me to do that ^^   
A good bit of music to listen to while reading this   
would be "Tenku no Shiro Laputa" off of the movie OST ^^   
Till next time! 

**Pri§m**   
  



	2. Thanks to my Reviewers a Continuation!

**Pri§m -;¤  
**

Heehee…I know I said that it was a one-shot.  
But, you know, after being 'reminded' so many times

And receiving such nice reviews  
--huggles reviewers & passes out homemade fudge--

I got a bit inspired  
So here's to continuing  
"Laputa An Ancient Legend"!

------☼------

**Yay! Reviewers are the B-E-S-T! **

**HallsofMandos:** Well...technically, Laputa has absolutely nothing to do with Spirited Away, so nope; you don't sound stupid at all! Since there was no place for Laputa fics, I decided to place my fic in with Spirited Away, since they're both Miyazaki films.

**RangerSharitar:** Hontou? I'm so happy you like mine  
If you've gotten yours up, I'd love to read it!

**Joe-Snow:** WAH! That's pretty big...now I'm feeling nervous about posting this next bit. Hopefully I can live up to even just a smidgen of that claim. Yeah, it's weird. Pure reflection of myself! I'll go right after this finishes posting to read your fic!

**damson rhee:** Yay! Thank you! Glad you like it

**MysticGohan:** Ah...the merits of Miyazaki...I could go on all day about his works! is a great treasure trove of things about Miyazaki. They keep up-to-date with everything...without them, I wouldn't have known about his latest movie, Howl's Moving Castle! I'm dying to see it, since it's based off of a book by one of my favorite authors,  
Diana Wynn Jones!

**kaio:** Wai! You were my first reviewer! Sometimes a story gets passed over if it has no reviews, thank you for "breaking the ice" so to speak

------☼------

Since AAL was a one-shot, I will leave it that way,  
the Continuation of Ravie's story can be found  
in my profile,  
under the Spirited Away section,  
OR!  
By following typing in the id:  
2188068

Till next time!

**Pri§m**


End file.
